Through the Eyes of Crazy Hand
by Darkwarrior17
Summary: A sequel to What the Hell is going on Up There, Anyway? Crazy gets Maced, talks about chocolate, and blows up the house!


Darkwarrior17: Hey… What's up? Well, anyhoo, I've decided to put _Vacation_ on a small… vacation. I was going to say haitus, but I don't know how to spell that (It's hiatus) and vacation sounds better. The reason for this vacation from _Vacation _is that I've finally thought up a good story for a sequel to my third story,_ What the Hell is going On Up There, Anyway? _It's my personal favorite of the stories I've written, but it was always intended as a one-shot. It still is. Although I'm not sure if this one will be. Hmmm…For those of you who haven't read the earlier story, anything in parentheses is what's going on, quotes is people talking, and anything else is usually what Crazy's thinking.

Through the Eyes of Crazy Hand:

Chocolates

(Crazy Hand was sitting on a bench holding a box of chocolates. A lady sat down next to him. Crazy turned to her.)

Hey, a lady.

"HI LADY! WANT SOME CHOCOLATES?"

(The lady promptly took out some Mace, sprayed Crazy, and walked away.)

Ow!

"OWOWOWWOWOWOWO, AIIEEEEE, OOOH, OOOH, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee…"

(Crazy writhed on the ground for a few seconds, and then got up and sat back down on the bench.)

She's a nice lady. I'll tell her a story!

(Crazy turned to the empty seat next to him and began talking.)

"My brother says that nothing shuts me up better than chocolates. Sometimes he gives me a box of chocolates and leaves me in the basement for a few days. Then he comes back down and looks really worried. Then I lick him, and he goes back up stairs, and shuts the door again."

(A little girl sat down at the seat he was talking to.)

Hey, a girl.

"HI GIRLY! WANT SOME CHOCOLATES?"

"Mommy says I shouldn't take things from strangers." The girl said.

She looks like a nice girl. I'll tell her a story!

"My brother says that nothing shuts me up better than chocolates. Sometimes he gives me a box of chocolates and leaves me in the basement for a few days. Then he comes back down and looks really worried. Then I lick him, and he goes back up stairs, and shuts the door."

"Then what happens?" asked the little girl.

What? Questions? I like questions!

"WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, today when he let me out of the basement…"

_Oh no, it's not a- Flashback!…_

Wow, I was in the basement for a long time. I wonder what's for lunch?

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY! FREEDOM! WANT MAC AND CHEESE!"

"Yeah, go ask Zelda about that." Marth said absentmindedly. He looked then looked up. Zelda was standing right in front of him. "Ooh…"

Ouch, poor Marth.

"Hee hee. Violence funny."

I'm hungry. And bored.

"I'm booooored. ENTERTAIN ME!"

"Go entertain yourself." Young Link said. Crazy flicked Young Link into a nearby by.

Jerk. Hey, where's that door that says "Do Not Enter" lead to?

"OOOH."

(Crazy opened the door)

"Ooooh!"

"Hey, where's Dr. Mario? I need him to heal my younger self…"

(Link turned to see Crazy Hand waving several Bomb-ombs precariously.)

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

"Okay Crazy… put the bombs down slowly… C'mon…"

What's wrong with Link?

"WHAT WRONG, LINK?" Crazy nearly dropped one of the bombs.

"NO! I just need you to set the bombs down… slowly… please."

HE must want one of the bombs!

"CATCH!"

"AUGGGHH!" Link shouted, squeezing his eyes shut.

…

(Link opened his eyes. By some miracle, he had caught the bomb, and was now holding it shakily.)

"Phew…" Link sighed. Then he noticed Crazy Hand walking off, juggling his three remaining bombs.

Let's go eat lunch.

"Me eat now!"

"NOOOO! NONONONOOO!"

"Will you shut up, Link? You're giving me a headache…" Samus saw Crazy walking towards the kitchen, still juggling his bombs.

"Quick. Get everybody to help take care of the ones he's holding. I'll go take care of this one."

(Link ran up stairs and put the bomb in Mewtwo's room.)

"HI LINK!" Crazy shouted, still juggling the bombs.

"GAAH!"

Link looks nervous again. I wonder why?

"BOO!"

"WAAH!"

Hee hee.

"Okay, Crazy, just put the bombs down."

Hey… Everybody's here… they looked worried too.

"HI GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING!"

"NOOOO!" Everybody shouted.

"Okay, Crazy, just put them down, and we'll make you Mac and Cheese."

"What?" Zelda asked.

"Shut up, Zelda."

Mac and Cheese? That sounds good.

"ME WANT MAC AND CHEESE!" Crazy shouted, and threw the bombs in the air.

"NO!" Everyone shouted again.

(Link dove for the bomb. He juggled it before finally getting it firmly in his grasp.)

(Samus dove for the bomb. She managed to grapple the bomb and pull it into her hands.)

(Zelda dove for the bomb. She grabbed the bomb and crashed to the floor, holding the bomb inches above the ground.)

"Phew…" Every one said.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Zelda dropped her bomb.

BOOM!

Ow.

"Wow, I'm all hurty… Everybody's black and staring at me!… I want Mac and Cheese now!"

_Back to the Present…_

"And then, Master Hand sent me out with a box of chocolates, and told me to not come back until Kingdom Hearts 3 came out, and then…"

Wow, I haven't taken a breath since I started this story…

"I feel dizzy!… I can't feel my torso… Ooooh… I think I'm going to stop standing up now."

(Crazy fell on the ground. The little girl skipped away.)

_Much later…_

Wow. I took a long nap. Where are my chocolates?

"GASP! CHOCOLATES! COME BACK TO ME!"

Darkwarrior17: Yeah. I know it's short. But there will be more… Next chapter!


End file.
